In a known discharge system of this type (DE-OS 39 32 893), air or gases are removed from the collecting basin and the intermediate container and fed into a pressure vessel. Furthermore, the pressure vessel, along with the vacuum in the intermediate container and collecting basin, ensures that the discharge mass makes it way into the collecting basin. However, the vacuum generator and the pressure vessel cannot be sized large enough to achieve this, such that there are doubts as to whether this known system even functions. Since the collecting basin has a relatively large volume, the vacuum pump would also have to be designed fairly large. In any case, because of this large volume, the unit producing the discharge mass would only be able to be used--if at all--at relatively long periods of time.
In the known system, there are also a number of devices necessary that make the entire system not only awkward and prone to trouble, but also quite costly.